


Overdrive

by RejuvinationLily



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Smut, cuddly, two dorks who are very much in love with each other and also EXTREMELY thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RejuvinationLily/pseuds/RejuvinationLily
Summary: Hina's given her an itch she'll forever savor.
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Shirasagi Chisato
Kudos: 9





	Overdrive

**Author's Note:**

> Just a disclaimer - if you're thinking "hey, I've seen this fic on here before", it's because you have! I took my fics down previously due to my Reservations with AO3 and have now decided to reupload them out of spite. I love it when girls can be gay. Nothing will stop me from being gay. Have a nice day!
> 
> \---INCEST SHIPPERS DO NOT INTERACT---

"C'mon, Chi~sa~to~, hurry, hurry☆!"

Ba-thump, ba-thump. She smiles - the honorific's immediately disappeared now that they're inside. Hina doesn't even pretend-play for a little bit extra like they normally would - it's like a switch was flipped the second the door was closed. Exhilarating, isn't it?

Chisato Shirasagi slowly and smirkingly walks up the steps, knowing her house is empty right now save for them. She doesn't need to respond - her expression says everything it needs to already. It's the sort of smile she'd never give in public... because nothing that happens in public could make her heart race like this. So she relishes in the feeling.

"C'mon, c'mon~!"

Hina, on the other hand, is already in front of her bedroom door, having skidded hard enough across the floor to leave imaginary burn marks. She's vibrating with energy - _pulsing_ with it, even. It's the perfect sight to accompany her free afternoon:

Because today is her victory. She's just returned here following the end of her current contract. And, by some miracle, it'll take a couple days before the next one is set. Meaning, technically, there's nothing stopping her from spending the rest of the day inside with Hina.

Nothing can stop them.

Hina flings open the door, a good 4 metres away. "After you~!"

"Why, thank you."

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon..."

"Whatever could you be so excited about?" 

"Being with you!"

Chisato shares the sentiment a hundred-fold, considering how wonderful all of Hina is - but she doesn't respond. She doesn't quicken her pace in the slightest. She's basking in every second she takes to reach the border, every second she makes Hina wait... because bottling up her girlfriend's 'boppin'' excitement is an art she's addicted to. It delights her to the point of glee. And she can't wait for just how much the contents will _flow_ , when she finally steps through the door, _rips_ off Hina's lid, and lets all that boppin'

pour 

right 

Out☆.

Chisato touches the doorknob, and relaxes against the wall. "This morning was a little dull, wasn't it?"

Hina grasps her arm. "It's not the morning anymore, y'know."

"Is that so. Time must be passing slowly for me."

"Are you sure dragging this out's a good idea~?"

She looks at Hina. She looks into those rushing, racing eyes. She looks at Hina's enticing smirk, and her body shivers. "...Well..."

She can't take it anymore.

Chisato throws open the bedroom door, pulls Hina in and slams it shut behind them. It's only a split-second later that Hina throws her hand against that very door, pinning Chisato's back to it. "In my opinion," Chisato breathes, "there's nothing quite like seeing Hina Hikawa of all people squirm. You make it look so fun."

Hina breathes right into her ear. "You should see your own face when you're squirming."

"Do you want to see that face right now?"

"Can I☆?"

Well... should she give it right away? Or will she make Hina burn for it?

Fire sounds rather exciting right now.

Without any affirming response, Chisato pushes Hina back into the room, freeing herself and grasping Hina's neck with one hand. The other slides onto Hina's hip, slipping a finger into her jeans... and then stops. For a few seconds, she keeps it just like that, refusing to let Hina take the next step - magenta gazes into rumbling yellow, eyes fluttering between them with their lust for exploration in sync. The very gaze that keeps Hina captive whenever needed.

Chisato pounces on her captive.

"Ahaha☆!"

Hina giggles in delight as her back hits the carpet, her turquoise hair sprawled out atop it. Chisato's adrenaline spurs - she locks her legs between her girlfriend's and straddles her, eating up the sight of her girlfriend stuck beneath her. She knows it won't last at all, because Hina's unstoppable - and yet the thrill, the thrill of trying to do it as many times as possible... she can't take it, she can't take it. She pulls Hina's wrists over the head with one hand and digs into that smirking mouth with her fingers. "Hina," she says, "dominate me."

Then she dives right down, hellbent on making that request impossible to fulfill.

Hina's silenced. She can't move her arms or legs - she's completely bound. Chisato has her exactly where she wants her, and those lips are the ultimate prize. It's her toxin, her secret temptation when nobody else is looking, the one nobody could ever picture her indulging - the art that she and Hina have refined so obsessively that every step is laced with enough understanding of their boundaries to let Chisato stick her tongue in without a second thought.

"Mmm~..."

Hina's moaning. Perfect.

Chisato savors the kiss, second by second, keeping Hina's head to the ground for as long as possible. More... she wants more-

"Chisato."

Hina's voice husks, freezing her.

Suddenly, she's pushed up, she's not binding Hina anymore, and there's a hand grabbing her head - it makes her heart pound, sends shivers down her spine, because yes, yes, this is where it gets _fun-_

"A-ah~!"

She moans as Hina races a hand beneath her shirt and crawls right underneath her bra, feeling her breasts up as the other hand digs into her damp underwear.

"Mm~..."

And of course, Chisato digs right back in immediately - to hell with playing coy. She wants blood. She lets Hina take the lead on the kiss, delights in how Hina's tongue feels inside her, fumes in how the lead was stolen from her so easily, and explores Hina's body in return with twice the pace. By the time Hina's undone her bra, she's already pulled Hina's pants and underwear halfway down the thighs.

"...ah~...!"

She moans again - Hina's brushing a finger down _there,_ making her craving oh-so hard to resist. But no... she wants a bottleneck placed instead. Just to see the reaction. 

"...Hah...!"

That's why Hina finds her hands pinned against the floor again not two seconds later, Chisato sweating and breathing raggedly over her. "More☆," Hina begs.

Chisato pants, letting her hair fall. "More what?"

"Mess me up."

She chuckles. "You want it that badly♡? All your assertiveness made me think otherwise."

"You're the one... who told me to dominate you..."

"Then try it."

Hina struggles in place, limbs locked. "Kinda hard to right now~."

Chisato delightfully tightens her grip. "Well, you'd better break free fast. Otherwise..."

She husks,

_"I'll devour you."_

"A-ah~!"

Hina's neck. She immediately goes down and bites it, eliciting another moan. Perfect.

"...mmm..."

Hina's gritting her teeth. She knows Chisato loves it the most when she makes things difficult - when she makes it a trial and a half to dominate her. That's why actually succeeding in dominating her is _oh, so, wonderful._

"A-ah♡..."

**Chisato can't get enough of it.**

"...mmm..."

Bite after bite - eventually, the string of hickeys doesn't cause any more noise. But Chisato needs more. Hina has to moan MORE, before she can get what she wants. So Chisato moves down from Hina's collarbone and smiles into her chest as she makes her next move.

"A-AH?! Ahh~..."

Her finger's placed between Hina's bare legs. "You're a flood down there," Chisato whispers. "Let it build♡."

"Mmm♡..."

Slow, deliberately excruciating strokes, up and down the entrance - that's what she does as she bites down again, and breaks Hina's glee into lustful ecstasy.

Perfect. Now, let's unleash all of it.

The legs are unlocked, the finger's moved away, the mouth doesn't prey. Chisato lets go of Hina completely, blocking the tunnel to the climax. She sits up again and smiles at her horny girlfriend, blush red on the face. "That's the best expression I've seen on you in months."

Hina lays a hand on the side of her chin, her fangs bared. "You're letting me go ka-bam already~?"

"I am."

_"You sure that's a good idea☆?"_

Hina's rumbling. She's panting like a starved beast. Her grin's as craving as can be. Every part of Hina's face screams 'I want nothing more than to make you go crazy.' 

In other words... it's a fantastic idea. 

This is the best possible setup Chisato could've created. "Ravish me."

Hina immediately throws her onto the bed and pins her down. 

"A-ah♡!"

 **Oh, fuck~, she's been dreaming of this.** Hina's fingers are already opening her up, slipping inside, they're-

"MMmmm~!"

S-she has to stay quiet. But holy shit, she wanted this, she wanted this all day - Hina's completely on top of her, pressing her down against the mattress, slowly exploring everything there is down there, going in and around with her fingers so Chisato can writhe as much as possible - and she sees the grin on Hina's face the whole way, the breath hot in her ear, the whispers, the other hand going wherever it wants all over her body-

"Aaah♡...! Hina... _Hina..."_

It's going faster, faster, faster☆... she wants more, and more, and more,

Her arms cling around Hina as she moans, moans, PLEASE, keep going♡, more♡, more♡♡, "...Hina...!"

"Go on☆. Let it out..."

faster, faster, FASTER "Hina♡♡♡...!"

_"Let it out."_

She gives in to her freely.

Chisato lets out a moan that'd be heard for miles if Hina's lips didn't silence her then and there. The fingers keep moving, as her hips twitch and rumble with electricity, her legs shaking as she drenches Hina's hand.

"Hah~... hah..."

Hina's fingers haven't stopped moving. Hina hasn't relented, even after she came. Right now, Hina's completely and utterly overwhelming her, and it's the best feeling in the world.

But she wants more.

"Chisato♡. At this rate, I'm gonna melt you down-"

**More.**

_"-Mmm~?!"_

Her legs accomplish the impossible, somehow pushing her up. She slams Hina's back onto the bed.

"A-ah☆!"

She's the unchained one now. Her body's roaring, her fingers are already inside, making Hina flail. She doesn't give Hina any breathing room, any chance to fight back - no, Hina is hers. Hina's going to brace herself and moan, moan until she cums, right here and now.

"Ah.... ah♡♡...!"

Chisato speeds up. "Having fun~?"

"Didn't turn out..." Hina manages, "like I expected☆..."

"Well," she pants, "I simply couldn't help myself. I'm... as bad as you are..."

Then she doubles down.

**"I want to see you melt too♡."**

"Ah, ahhh~...!"

 **Faster, faster, faster.** Take Hina to the edge, fulfill that racing heartbeat of hers, give Hina exactly the kind of boppin' she wants - make her addicted, here and now!

"AAAAhhhHHHH♡!"

Chisato bites Hina's neck again,

and it all finally releases.

_"...Ah♡... ah♡..."_

She lets it flow, all, all out. 

It's wet and sticky, all over her hand. She did this... she managed to do this. 

Hina gets to process everything that just happened, and Chisato gets to see how much she loved it - wide-eyed, gasping, unwinding. Just like every other time. Each and every time they have sex, whether they're losing it or tentatively exploring it, they somehow can't get enough of each other, no matter how much time passes. It's the desire Hina has, the same desire she unlocked in Chisato - to just run free, and indulge. 

Chisato smiles, as much she can manage now. It's hard enough to do that, when it feels like her body's about to shut down... she's still amazed she managed to get up after she came. But she doesn't regret it one bit.

Because there's simply nothing as delightful as seeing where Hina Hikawa takes you.

"Oof!"

...Ah. Something soft, and warm... she's already face-flat on the bed, isn't she? And that's Hina lying under her.

"Chisato. Need a break?"

"That'd be nice."

Hina lifts her body up. "Can we do more after?"

She chuckles. "That depends... I need to catch my breath first."

"...Y-yeah, me too."

They share an exhausted laugh as they collapse again, losing themselves in each other's smiles. The light dances on Hina's hair, granting Chisato heaven in a little room she calls home. "Good?" She asks.

Hina nods. "Boppin'... really, really boppin'."

"I suppose you're already excited again."

"How can I not be...?"

She curls an arm over. "...30 minutes. Give me that much time... and I'll let you do whatever you want with me."

"You sure that's a long enough break☆?"

"Oh, absolutely."

She puts a finger over Hina's lips.

"And don't you dare give me anything less~."


End file.
